


After Ever After

by hyo38, Seranna_Harkon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyo38/pseuds/hyo38, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seranna_Harkon/pseuds/Seranna_Harkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Corypheous, the Inquisitor starts a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a fluff story.
> 
> I'll be updating twice a month from now on because of all the stories I'm doing.
> 
> Beta reader is my new house mate, Ashley Houston. She doesn't have an account on here so I had to put her in the notes. She's also going to be my artist so you can comment on what you want drawings of and she'll get it done for y'all

I was in my normal lunch with Josephine. Leliana used to do this with her but since she became Divine she can’t anymore. I gladly offered to share lunch with Josie twice a week in her place. It surprised me at how much I have in common with her after we started talking. We became like sisters and nobles that don’t recognize me as Inquisitor and make a big fuss about the diplomate dining with servants. I simply smiled and nodded to her most of the time and left her to yell at them. Today, we had no intruders and were eating my favorite meal when suddenly I felt my food come back up. I leaned over the chair and dump the lunch onto the ground from vomit. 

“Allisa! What’s wrong?” Josie shot out of her chair and came around to me.

“I felt fine a few minutes ago,” I wondered out loud as she helped me up and and started to walk me out.

“We need to get you to a healer,” she said as we reached the hallway.

“No, Josie. I’m sure I’m fine!” Just as I said that we passed the kitchen and the smell of food made me run over to a corner and vomit on the floor again. 

“Bunny? Are you okay?” Varric was at my side in a moment patting my back as I finished.

“I don’t know,” I whisper as I looked down at him. His eyes are full of concern.

“I got this Ruffles. You go back to your meetings.” Josie nodded and gave me a hug before leaving. I turned to Varric and he took my hand and lead me down the stairs. We soon reached the infirmary I had installed and he set me down on the cot to go get a doctor. He came back with my personal one.

“My lady, what do you think is the problem?” Zanna spoke calmly. I have had this woman since Haven and she’s seen that I live all the way through Corypheus. Her hair is black and she has grey eyes that seem to have seen everything. She’s human but she has never treated me any less of a person for me being an elf. 

“I don’t know. I was fine until I started eating lunch and then I vomited in Josie’s office….and then the smell from the kitchen made me vomit again,” I explained as I looked up at her in confusion. 

“Have you and the Commander been….doing private activity?” she blushed as she asked and Varric coughed into his sleeve in shock. I felt my face grow such a deep shade of red, I thought I was going to burst into flame. 

“Y-yes, we have.”

“Would you mind if I checked for the signs of pregnancy?” she asked. I shook my head and she came over. Her hand ghosted over my stomach and poked lightly. Then she brought her hands up to my breasts and I winced and she pulled away. “That tender?” she asked. I nodded. “How long have you gone without your bleeding?” she asked.

“About a month,” I look down at my stomach as I talk. “Is is possible?” I wonder out loud.

“Warm. Small. Don’t understand much. Their small and not sure but they love you.” I look up to see Cole standing there smiling. 

“Cole? Who are you hearing?” Varric asks.

“She has two people in her stomach. They’re scared because they don’t understand much but they love their mother. I don't understand why I can't read more but you're happy, so I'm happy,” he finishes as he looks at me and smiles. 

“I’m having twins?” I asked surprised but elated. I smile so wide it hurts my mouth and Varric chuckles. 

“Well, bunny, I think congrats are in order. Can I be there when you tell Curly?” he jokes and my smile falters slightly.

“What if he’s not ready?” I whisper, my smile disappearing completely. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with it. But, if he’s not, he’s got nine months to come around to the idea of having twins,” he smiles at the last part and I smile again. 

“Twins,” I whisper. “I suppose I should go tell our dear Commander,” I try to sound cheerful but I couldn’t shake the uneasiness of telling him.


	2. Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finds out

I knocked on the door to his office to make sure he was alone.

“Come in,” I heard him call. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see him going over reports at his desk. When he saw me his smile grew large and he got up. “Come to steal me away from work like old times?” he asked as he closed the door behind me and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him as I buried my face into his cloak. 

“I have something to tell you, Cullen,” I spoke as we pulled apart. He looked at me confused but didn’t say anything. “How do you feel about children?” I asked.

“I am alright with children. I don’t really have that great of a connection with them,” he explained and looked a little uncomfortable.

“How do you feel about raising a child or two?” I mention. He looks at me closer and pulls me closer.

“What are you saying, Allisa?” he asked. 

“We’re having twins,” I whisper and a smile forced it’s way onto my face. Cullen looks like he’s in shock and when he notices my nervousness start to grow, he smiles and spins me around. I gasp and squeal as I am twirled around in a circle and around his office.

“When did find out? How long have you been pregnant?” he started to ask questions rapidly fast.

“H-hang on, Cullen! I only just found out through morning sickness. I vomited in Josie’s office. Oh! I have to tell her I’m not sick. She must be so worried,” I started rambling and headed for the door when Cullen reached down and picked me up like he did on our wedding day. “Cullen!” I cried out in surprise as he carried me out of his office back into the keep through Solas’s old study. 

“I don’t want you exerting yourself,” he explained as we reached Josie’s study.

“You’re back! Are you alright? What did the doctor say?” she started asking questions when she noticed Cullen carrying me. “Allisa?” she asked with a smile on her face. I looked up at Cullen with exaggeration written all over my face.

“Can you set me down now, Cullen? We’re here,” I explained. He looked reluctant but set me down on my feet. I huffed at him and Josephine giggled. I turned to her and smiled again. 

“Do you happen to know why Cullen is treating you like you’re both newlyweds again?” she joked and Cullen blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Josie? Do you like the idea of a mini Inquisitor or Commander?” I asked her. I saw her eyes widen in surprise and she squealed and rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. I laughed, as did she, and started jumping up and down. 

“Hey! Stop getting her excited! She needs to relax!” Cullen yelled over our screaming, making Josie giggle more. 

“Cullen, Allisa will be just fine doing everything she normally does for the next few months,” Josephine explained. Cullen still looked doubtful. “If you want someone experienced with this, I’m sure Alissa’s doctor would be happy to fill you in on how this all works?” she pointed out and Cullen nodded and made to pick me up again. I ran over behind Josie and used her as a human shield. 

“I don’t want to be carried everywhere, Cullen,” I cried out as he glared at me like I was a child. 

“She’ll be fine here, Cullen. I’ll watch over her while you brush up on how childbirth works,” Josie dismissed him and Cullen came over to me.

“You won’t exert yourself?” he asked, sincerely worried.

“I’ll be just fine. I’m only about three weeks along, Cullen. I can still do everything but eat…” He nodded.

“I’ll go ask what kind of food you can keep down about now. Among other things…” he mumbled as he left. Josie sat me down on her couch.

“I know you just found out today but there are so many things to plan! Which would you like to start first? A banquet? Baby shower? How about a ball?” she started.

“Josie!” I shouted and she stopped and looked up from her clipboard expectantly. “I did just find out and I would like to tell our friends personally before my husband gets back from grilling my doctor.” Josie has the grace to look embarrassed and nods. “How about you make a detailed outline on everything you think the baby requires and get back to me on that?” I ask her and she squeals and rushes to her desk. I smile and leave her office thinking about who to tell first.


	3. Dorian

I decided to visit Dorian first. He is my best friend and I know how enthusiastic he’ll be. I walk up the stairs and reach, what I call, his little nest.

“There you are! How was lunch with our dear Ambassador?” he asked as he looked up from his newest book.

“Oh, you know…” I trail off in a sing-songy voice. “She’s just planning how we will be celebrating the finding out that I’m carrying children,” I spoke as I looked everywhere but at him and when I did look at him I couldn’t stop bursting out in laughter at the shock on his face. He shot out of his chair and rushed over to me laughing. 

“You’re pregnant?!” he shouted and smiled so much, it took up most of his face. 

“Sssshhhh! I want to tell everyone myself! And yes. Twins!” I whisper shout and he makes a cute squeak and wraps his arms around me. 

“Twins! Oh, they’ll be so cute! I can’t wait!” he murmured into my hair. 

“We don’t know the genders yet because we’re only three weeks along but I’m hoping that Cole will be able to determine in a few months,” I spoke as we pulled apart. 

“Oh that’s right! They’ll look just like you if they’re girls or the handsome Commander if they’re boys! Either way, when they grow up into teenagers, you’ll have your hands full fighting off the opposite gender. That’ll be so fun to watch you fight off some noble that wants to combine your bloodlines through marriage,” Dorian already started to visualize that. I laughed at his face. 

“Anyway, you can’t tell anyone for about a week,” I order him.

“What?! Why?!” he looks so upset, it’s almost commical. I start to giggle at his upset frown and he pouted more. 

“Because it’s my news and I want to be the one to tell our friends! It might take a whole week because my husband doesn’t want me out of his sight,” I explain. Dorian laughs at that.

“Like when you two first got married and he didn’t want you going out anymore?” he looks smug.

“Yes, like that. He even carried me to Josie’s office right after I told him. By the time I convince him I can do things on my own, I won’t be able to anymore…..” I mumble and Doiran chuckles as he pulls me into a hug. 

“I think you’ll survive,” he murmured.


	4. Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull finds out

Next I decided to go see Iron Bull since he’s on the bottom floor of the bar and there were three of her friends in there. He was sitting with Krem and drinking. 

“Boss!” he called out as I came in. I went over to them and smiled as I took a seat. “Krem, go get the Inquisitor a drink!” Krem shook his head and started to get up.

“I can’t drink anytime soon, Bull,” I spoke up. Krem looked at me weird and sat back down while Bull made a face.

“Why? You love drinking with me. Have you been drinking with someone else behind my back?” he asked while squinting at me through his one eye. 

“Yes, because there are so many bars here, chief,” Krem spoke up. “Congrats, Allisa.”

“Thank you, Krem. I’m surprised you figured something out before Bull,” I looked pointly at Bull who was look offended.

“What do you mean? Nothing gets past me,” he mumbled and I laughed.

“Yes. That’s why Krem congratulated me and you didn’t,” I explained. 

“Alright. Alright. You’ve got me, you guys. What’s going on?” he looked confused and pouted at Krem getting something before him. 

“Okay, so you know how you baby the Chargers from time to time?” 

“I do not!” He grumbled and Krem laughed.

“Yes, you do. Besides, in about nine months you’ll be able to baby and real baby. Two in fact,” I finish and Krem gasped and smiled. Bull looked like he was going to explode. 

“What?! There’s gonna be a little you? Two of them?” he practically yelled.

“Sssshhhhhhhh! I don’t want anyone else to know yet! I want to tell them!” I hiss at him, but can’t stop the smile that forms on my lips. 

“Well, I know our ambassador will create one heck of a party just for you and your Commander. Congrats on the kids. I can’t wait to see them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments!


	5. Sera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera finds out

I went up stairs and over to Sera’s room. I knocked and heard a come in. I opened the door and closed it behind me. 

“You here for roof time?” she asked me, smiling. 

“Roof time?” I asked her heading for the window.

“Wat’s wrong with that?” she asked as she followed me.

“Nothing. Anyway, I got some news for you. I don’t know if you heard Bull downstairs,” I started and she nodded her head

“I heard, just not everything. So….is your Cully-Wully excited or wat?” 

“I think so. I mean, when I brought up the idea of children he seemed a little distant and as if he wouldn’t want them. But when I told him that I was pregnant, he got really excited and acted like he did when we first got married,” I confessed to Sera. I shook my head and smiled as I looked back up at her. 

“Cully is like that. He’s a bit of a stick in the mud, ain’t he? But I think he cares, maybe scared, yeah?” she tried to comfort me and I nodded. “So, what’s the big big news?”

“It’s twins,” I explain and she spat out her drink onto a soldier. I heard a lot of swearing and yelling up at us, to which we crawled further up the roof to hide from him. 

“Twins though, huh?” she spoke after the soldier left. “That has to be something. Two crying little trouble-makers. You think you can handle them?” she asked, actually looking concerned.

“I took down an ancient magister god monster. I think I can raise two people,” I joke but she didn’t laugh.

“I mean the birthing. I’ve seen some people die from just delivering one. But you’ve got two. And this is your first pregnancy. I’m just saying because I want you to be careful. I never had a friend like you,” she trailed off as she looked up at me. I took her hand and look in her eyes. 

“Sera, I promise that we will take every precaution there is to take when I go into labor. Cullen will make sure of it. And you can be there yelling at people who aren’t doing their jobs if you want,” I mention her having permission to yell at people she laughs.

“That soldier had it coming! He was being mean to other elves who wanted to be soldiers. You should’ve seen his face when I told him that I was friends with you. He started apologizing like shite!” She laughed. I spent the rest of the afternoon up there with her. I completely forgot about rushing back to Josie’s office before Cullen gets there.


	6. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Allisa come to an understanding.

“Allisa!” I heard Cullen’s voice from below us. I winced and crawled to the edge of the roof and looked down at him. He had his arms crosses across his chest and looked like he’d been running all over Skyhold. 

“Hey best husband ever,” I called down to him weakly and he nodded his head.

“Uh-huh. Get down here! You told me you wouldn’t leave Josephine’s office!” he yelled up at me and I meekly crawled through Sera’s window waving bye and made my way through the tavern. When I came outside Cullen swooped me back up in his arms and carried me up to our room. When we got back up there, he set me down on the bed and started to undo my boots and remove them. 

“How was your day?” I asked timidly. I could go up against dragons every month but the thought of Cullen’s disapproval made me terrified. He didn’t respond as he finished removing my boots and started on my pants. “Cullen?” I whispered feeling tears start to well up and I didn’t know why. He seemed to hear it and looked up at my face. His softened and he sat on the bed and brushed away my tears. I started crying like I was six and someone broke my doll. He wrapped me up in his arms and stroked my hair as I cried into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Allsia. I’m just worried. I don’t want anything bad to happen,” he explained as I clung to him. I nodded to show him that I heard him.

“I-I know...but I...can’t stop,” I worked out while sobbing. Cullen sighed.

“The doctor said that I was hormones and that you’ll be very emotional until the babies come out,” Cullen explained. I nodded and after a while the tears stopped. 

“I was so scared you didn’t like me much after not listening to you,” I whispered and he sighed. 

“I’m not happy about it. But I know that you need space so I’ve come up with a compromise.” I look up at him shocked and he smiles.

“You? You can compromise?” I asked serious, which made him chuckle. 

“I feel slightly offended,” he mumbled. “But yes. I think you should stay in our room until after lunch and then if you want to walk around, I can go with you.”

“But don’t you have to work?” I wondered.

“Work? We just defeated Corypheus and are in a movement of peace. Besides, I’ve been thinking of having my lieutenant taking the reigns for a while. This would be a good test,” he pointed out and I nodded.

“I don’t have much choice do I?” I asked and he shook his head seriously. “How will you keep me here if you aren’t here?” I challenged.

“Do you still have those chains we use for our….fun activities?” he asked as he eyes heated. I nodded slowly. “So how about I chain you to the bed and take the key with me to my office?” He laughed at my horrified expression. “So you’ll be a good girl?”

“Yes, sir,” I breathe out, huskily. He smiled and nibbled on my lips. “I think the babies wouldn’t care if we did some of those activities tonight,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for hanging in there for me for a week. I needed a break from stressing about getting a chapter out everyday. So at least once a week from now on.


	7. Testing the Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex!

“I still don’t want to cause them any distress,” Cullen worried. 

“What did the doctor say?” I asked and he smiled.

“Oh, she said a number of things. I didn’t think to ask her about sex.” As he spoke, I felt his hand go back to undoing my pants and he slowly started to pull them down. 

“Do you want to find out?” I whispered against his lips and I felt them pull into a smirk. 

“I think that would be a great way to spend the night.” He got up and finished pulling my pants off. Then he straddled my hips with his legs and smiled as he started to unbutton my shirt. When he finished, he pulled it off and threw it on the floor and then bent down and captured my lips with his. I gasped, which gave him full access to my mouth and he took it by pushing his tongue into my mouth and wrapped around mine. I moaned and arched my chest up to try to meet his. He chuckled and sat up.

“Are you going to be good or bad tonight, girl?” he asked his he Commander voice. That alone set heat coursing through my veins. I kept my mouth shut and glared at him. He got up and reached for the small chest under our bed. When he returned, he had two sets of chains in his hands. I shot up but he pushed me down and straddled me again. I twisted and squirmed, trying to get out but to no avail. I pull on my hand when he grabbed it and put it in the chain. He looped the other around some bars of my head board and chained my other hand when he was done. 

“Are you alright?” he asked when he was done. I pulled on the chains and they held firm but weren’t to tight. I nodded my head and he resumed his cold mask. “What do you have to say for yourself, mage?” he asked, his eyes hard and cold. I just glared at him. I expected him to slap me like he normally would, but he just got up instead and grabbed a blindfold out of the chest on the floor. I started to struggle again but I made sure not to do it to much to cause marks. He stood over me and stared down. I snarled at him and he shook his head and wrapped the blindfold around my eyes and tied it behind my head. I shook my head, trying to dislodge it but it wouldn't move. “I’ll ask you once more nicely: What do you have to say for yourself, mage?” he snarled the last word. I huffed and tried to spit up at him, but I’m not sure if I hit him or not. 

“Templar dog,” I growled out. I heard him sigh and then get something else out of the chest. I heard him move around to each side of the bed and then suddenly I felt him grab my left leg and lift up to where my hands were being held. I gasped and tried to pull it back down, he he was stronger than me. he chained it just below the knee so it was up in the air. As I pulled on it he went around the other side of the bed and did the same thing to my right. l was spread open and vulnerable to him. 

“Look at you! Already wet. Do you like this, mage whore?” he asked as I felt his hands ghost over my cunt. I squirmed and tried to back away but couldn’t go anywhere. He laughed. “I think you do.” I shook my head but didn’t speak because it would only come out as a moan. He chuckled and then I felt something hard slam into my cunt. I cried out and pulled on the chains but they didn’t move. “This is your punishment, mage. I’ll whip you until you tell me what you’ve done.” With that I was one blow after another after another. I whimpered and squirmed. After a while all I could feel was the pleasure behind it. I moaned before I knew what had happened and he chuckled, stopping the whippings. I whined until I felt his tongue on my cunt. I moaned louder and arched my chest up as I tried to rut against his mouth. The chains wouldn’t allow it. “Are you ready to confess?” he asked.

“N-no,” I moaned. He kept licking me until I was about to cum and stopped. “No!” I cried out and tried to rub against him again. 

“Now are you ready?” He sounded smug and I could just picture that smirk. I didn’t say anything. He started rubbing his hand around my clit again, making me moan and buck. I cried out when I felt his lips suck on one of my nipples while his other hand pinch the free one. I squirmed and moaned. 

“Creators!” I cried out as I reach another precipice. Cullen stopped again making me scream out and squirm harder. 

“Now?” he asked. I shook my head as I came down from my high. Suddenly, he thrusted his cock into me. I cried out loud and moaned as he continued. I became practically hysterical when his mouth wrapped around my nipple. 

“Please! Oh, please!” I begged as he kept going.

“Yes?” he asked while slowing down.

“I-I disobeyed my templar and didn’t stay where I was supposed to! I told some of our friends about the news without him! I tricked him to going to the doctor so I could roam around! Please! Oh, please!” I begged with tears nearly spilling out of my eyes. I felt his speed up and moaned as he kissed me. I only took a few thrusts for me to come to completion and cum, which I’m sure all of Skyhold heard my scream. Cullen came within me after a few more thrusts. He quickly got up and unlocked the chains keeping me in place while I cried. When he was done, he wrapped me in his arms and shushed me.

“It’s alright, Allisa. I knew you wanted to tell some people and that you needed space,” he explained as he rocked me back and forth. “You’re normally moody. I can’t imagine how the next nine months are going to work for me. How about some chocolate is kept here for when you cry?” he asked. I just sniffled and nodded smiling.


	8. Cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole elabrates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cole

I awoke the next day with Cullen gone, which was usual, and sat up in bed to stretch. I looked around and noticed that it was late in the morning and got up. I noticed that I was wearing a nightgown that Josie bought me. The blue silk showed off my eyes and vallaslin for Mythal. I went to the mirror and looked at myself. I don’t know what I was expecting, but there wasn’t much change in my appearance. There was a slight difference in my breast size and I looked brighter somehow. I smiled and went to get dressed. While I was getting dressed, I heard the door open. 

“Are you going to be in bed all morning?” I heard an exasperated voice call up. I looked down the railing and saw Dorian standing there will his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Cullen said I can’t leave…,” I explained lamely as I finished putting on my shirt. He shook his head and came up. 

“And you cave just like that? You know you need to get some kind of exercise.” He sat down next to me on the couch that was moved in front of the fire. I never seen the point in it being over by the railing. 

“I nearly gave him a heart attack yesterday. Twice. Once, when I told him I was pregnant and the second time when I told him I would stay in Josie’s office and snuck out. He carried me all the way back to our room with an angry expression on his face,” I whined. Dorian laughed and moved my hair out of my face. 

“How you turn into jelly when you see him angry is beyond me. Why do you get so scared?” he asked befuddled. 

“Oh, and you don’t get mad when Bull gets angry at you?” I countered and slouched.

“Bull always takes it out on me later and it’s never doing something I don’t want. You shouldn’t slouch so much,” he chased and I raised and little. I shook my head and leaned on him.

“I’m not allowed to leave this room until Cullen comes to get me. I’m hungry too, but I don’t know what foods I can keep down.”

“Then how about I go get us some baby safe food?” he chuckled and started to get up.

“Don’t go! I don’t want to be here by myself. This room is to big,” I whined again and tried to pull him back down.

“I thought you were hungry. And a pregnant lady should always get what she wants,” he spoke as he tried to get his hand out of my grasp. 

“Then stay and conjure me up food!” I joked and tried not to break down laughing at his face. I lost the battle and he got away. 

“I don’t have that specialty, but I will go get you something. I’ll be right back,” he called as he left my room. I sat there and stared at the fire.

“You’re not lonely,” I suddenly heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Cole standing here. 

“Come sit, Cole.” I patted the seat the Dorian vacated and he sat down. 

“You sound different,” he cocked his head to the side and stared at my womb.

“Yes,” I caressed my womb. “I have another person now.”

“But they don’t have thoughts,” he sounded confused and looked up at me for answers. I chuckled a little.

“They are very new so they won’t for a little while,” I explained and he nodded like he understood. When Solas was here, Cole was always around him. Now that he was gone, Cole became like a son to me. 

“You care for me like you do them,” he interrupted my thoughts. I smiled and nodded. He reached over and opened his arms awkwardly. Leaned in and hugged him. 

“Am I one of them?” he asked. I smiled wider.

“Yes,” I answered.

“But I’m not in your stomach,” he wondered as he looked down at me. 

“No, but I still think of you as family.” His smile was huge and he wrapped me up tighter.

“That’s so sweet!” I heard cooing behind us and we both looked over to see Varric standing at the top of the stairs with his hand over his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole is so cute and doesn't really understand certain things. I find it adorable, it's like he's a child.....


	9. Varric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric finds out

I groaned and leaned on Cole, who seemed worried from it and wrapped me tighter.

“Now, now. That’s no way to treat your favorite dwarf!” Varric mocked as he walked over.

“How do you know I haven’t met a new one?” I shot back and smiled at his hurt expression. Cole looked at both of us, back and forth.

“But you haven’t. Varric has always been your favorite,” he spoke out loud, making me giggle as Varric’s chest puffed out happily.

“See! I told you! It’s the chest hair , isn’t it?” he joked as he sat in the chair next to me. I giggled more and sat up.

“So, you gonna tell me why you’re still in your room? You were always out in the morning,” he asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“She’s three people now, but I can’t hear two of them,” Cole spoke and looked over at Varric who just stared at me.

“I’m pregnant,” I murmur and look up at him with puppy eyes. He throws his head back and laughs. Cole jumps at the unexpected reaction. 

“You’re kidding! And you’ve got two?” he asked as he got his breath back and scooted forward in his seat. I nodded and smiled wide as I moved my hand back over my womb. 

“Look who finally decided to show up!” I heard Dorian come back in and takes a seat next to Cole. 

“You brought her favorite food,” Cole spoke as he was handed a plate of it and passed it to me. I took it noticed it was mostly sweets.

“You give her chocolate? Those kids are going to be born with a sweet tooth,” Varric spoke but when I looked up at him he was smiling and motioned for me to eat. So I did. While I was eating the little balls of chocolate that the cooks made I heard the door open again. The steps were familiar to me and I turn to see Cullen standing there with a bemused expression on his face. 

“Why are all of you here?” he asked as he came over and I turned away. I knew that he was going to be frustrated with me if I was caught eating chocolate for lunch so I shoved as much as I could into my mouth, making Varric snort and Dorian look at me funny. Cole seemed concerned and looked up at Cullen.

“She’s scared you’ll take away the chocolate.” Cullen reached me and looked down at the plate and noticed how full my mouth was. He leaned down and kissed my head.

“Eat slow next time. You’re going to be sick,” he groaned and went to get the bucket by the bed. I slowly chewed and swallowed. He gave me the bucket and helped me stand.

“Where are you going?” Varric asked as he stood with us.

“I’m not going to lock her in here all day. She still has others to tell,” Cullen explained as he lead me out the door and into the main hall. 

“Are you sure it’s alright to leave them in our room alone?” I asked as he lead me down the hall.

“They’ll get bored eventually. Who do you want to tell next?” he asked, anxious for some reason.

“Cassandra,” I said after thinking for a moment. He nodded and helped me down the stairs. Which was a step up from carrying me everywhere.

“You don’t think she already knows?” he asked as he walked with me down the front stairs. I shrugged.

“She might. It’s not like Josie could keep quiet forever,” I responded, shrugging.

“To the training grounds then,” Cullen announce and took my hand as he lead me down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Comments and Kudos!!


	10. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra finds out.

We started around the corner and Cullen made sure that I wouldn’t step in any puddles. We saw Cassandra where she always seemed to be, destroying a training dummy with her sword. 

“Allisa! Are you alright?” she called to us as we walked to her.

“Yes, Cass. I’m fine. Better than fine, actually,” I smiled and she looked confused for a moment.

“Don’t you work today, Commander?” she asked Cullen and I smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

“I’m taking the afternoons off,” she started.

“At least for the next nine months,” I finished and Cassandra still looked confused. 

“She’s pregnant, you daft dit!”I heard Sera call from behind us. I turned and looked up to she her hanging out of her window of the tavern snickering to herself.

“That was my news to tell, Sera!” I shouted at her and she scrambled back up and inside to close the window. I smirked and shook my head as I turned back to see Cassandra standing there with her mouth hung open and huge eyes. If it wasn’t about something this important to me, I would’ve been on the ground laughing. 

“You’re pregnant?” she whispered as she came closer to me. I nodded.

“We only found out yesterday and Cullen has already decided that I can’t walk down stairs without him,” I joked and she chuckled. Cullen made an offensive noise and I looked up at him. “Oh, as if it isn’t true.”

“I just don’t want you endangering yourself,” he responded and moved some hair out of my face.

“You are just being overprotective, Cullen. You always have been when it comes to your wife’s safety,” Cassandra responded for me and removed her gauntlets.

“I have not,” he mumbled and shifted from foot to foot. Cassandra slowly pressed her hand to my stomach and smiled as she looked up at me.

“It’s strange to think that soon, someone will be moving in there,” he mention and I place one of my hands over hers.

“I know. And Josie is determined to plan every week of my pregnancy. The parties, food, color….all of it,” I respond and Cassandra shakes her head in bemusement. 

“That woman loves to plan everything doesn’t she?” Cassandra joked, making me giggle.

“How far along are you?” he changed the subject as she brought her hand away.

“A few weeks. Morning sickness isn’t really bad at the beginning but I’m sure I’ll be keeping my husband up for months in no time at all,” I answered, making Cullen groan at the idea of being up all night.

“Is that why you didn’t come by earlier? You slept all morning?” she asked me while trying to hide her smirk.

“I was forbidden to leave my room all morning until the pregnancy is done. You know how clumsy I am.” Cassandra turned to Cullen and crossed her arms.

“Is that the doctor’s opinion or you're’s?”

“I-it’s mine,” Cullen stammered out and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand while looking away. 

“Anyway, I’m sure Blackwall would want to make something for our child and he’ll want to start as soon as possible. I’m glad I was the one that was able to tell you, Cassandra,” I spoke as I went to hug her and she hugged back. 

“i’m lald I got to hear from you as well,” she said as she pulled back and put her gauntlets back on. As we turned to leave Cullen whispered to me.

“Are you sure you want to walk all the way to him? I could have a runner send a message that he’s -”

“No! I did as you asked and stayed inside all morning. It’s my turn,” I looked up at him sternly and he relented to helping me down the stairs.


	11. Blackwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwall finds out

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I felt a little light headed. I shook my head and leaned on Cullen as he lead me to the stables where Blackwall usually was. I knew that he was Thom but he insisted that we continue with Blackwall. We reached him and he saw that I wasn’t looking to good and pulled out a chair. I sat in it, smiling gratefully at him and he nodded with a smirk. 

“What can I do for you, my lady?” he asked. I scowled at him and he tried to hide his flinch. “Allisa,” he corrected himself and I smiled again.

“Well, I have some news. We have some news,” I started and looked up at Cullen and he nodded.

“Is there a problem?” Blackwall asked, suddenly worried.

“Oh, only vomit and cramps await me for the next nine months, but nothing major,” I joked and Cullen glared at me. Blackwall stood there for a few minutes and you could see it in his face when he figured it out. 

“You’re expecting?” he asked, voice rough and eyes wide. Cullen and I nodded and he looked like he was at a loss of what to do. I stood up and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me softly, probably not wanting to put an pressure on me, and after a while he let go.

“Who else have you told?” he asked and I cocked my head and thought for a moment.

“Josie, I’m assuming Leliana knows, Cassandra, Cole, Varric, Dorian, Sera, Iron Bull, Cullen, and you. So everyone, I guess” I counted off and smiled when I looked back up at him.

“Did you pick to tell me last because you think I can’t keep a secret?” He joked as he handed me back to Cullen.

“No. I told you last because you were the farthest away,” I shot back and he laughed.

“There’s no need for you and Cullen to buy a crib then. I’ll start working on the designs now and let you pick your favorite in a few weeks,” he spoke as we left and went to his table to start drawing.


	12. Unexpected Journey

“What would you like to do now? Most of the afternoon is gone but there is still light,” Cullen asked as he helped me with the last of the stairs that lead back up to the court yard. 

“We should probably go see Josie. See where she is on planning everything about these children,” I answer and Cullen groans.

“Do you think that she’ll make me look at color patterns?” he asked and when I looked at him he looked terrified. I giggled and held on to him for more stairs.

“Have you met the woman? Of course she’ll make you look at them. Also, where would their room be? I don’t want it to far from us. We’ll have to add to the castle,” I started babbling as we entered her office and she jumped up and smiled when she realized what we were talking about. 

“Are you discussing baby things?” he asked gleefully. I nodded and Cullen shifted. “Which part?” she asked cautiously. 

“Where the children will be sleeping when they pass infancy,” I explain. She nodded and lead us to sit down. When we were both sitting she motioned for us to continue.

“She wants to add one or two rooms to the hallway that connects her room from the main hall,” Cullen explained.

“You don’t agree?” He shook his head.

“No. The construction time alone will take to long and the danger that will be add is escalated,” he shot back glaring at me.

“I’ve slayed three high dragons and you thing I can’t walk around some boards on the floor?” I asked, offended. Apparently it showed and Cullen immediately changed his tacted. 

“It’s not that. But as time goes on, you won’t be able to see what’s in front of you on the ground,” he tried to just show the facts and was about to continue when Josie cut in.

“Do your parent’s know, Cullen?” he asked and he looked surprised. 

“No,” he responded sheepishly and looked down. 

“Good,” she said and Cullen’s head shot up with confusion written on his face. “You and Alissa will travel to South Reach while the construction is going on.” She looked at Cullen with sharp eyes, stopping him from arguing. Then she looked over at me. “And you will not be fighting out there. A squad of soldiers will be with you and you will stay there until the construction is almost done.” I looked over at Cullen and he seemed to nod and so did I.

“What will happen while I’m gone?” I asked as she seemed to accept our surrender. 

“Cassandra and I will, along with whoever you can agree on, will keep order while you’re away,” she explained. I looked over at Cullen when he looked at me. 

“I won’t mind Dorian or Iron Bull,” I offer and he nods.

“Iron Bull then, provided he promises to behave himself. If he can’t, switch to Dorian,” he tells Josie and she nods.

“Then you both better go pack. I’ll set you to leave in one or two days,” she says as she sets to paperwork, effectively dismissing us. We both stand and leave for our quarters.


	13. Promises

“I can’t believe that Josephine talked us into leaving! She’s so scaring when her mind is set. And the baby! You can’t be on horseback,” Cullen kept rambling about how this journey was going to be a pain. 

“Cullen!” I yelled at him to get his attention when we reached my room. He turned to me and blushed when he realized how he sounded.

“I’m sorry, Allisa. It’s just-” he let off with a sigh. “I haven’t seen my family in quite some time,” he explained and looked away into the fire. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“We’ll see them together. It’ll be my first time, so you have to be the brave one here.” As I spoke I realized it was true. What if Cullen’s family don’t like mages? What if they make him leave me? Do they even want to meet me?

“Stop it,” I heard Cullen say and I looked up at him. “They’re going to love you.” He spoke with so conviction that I felt myself tear up. 

“But what if it’s true? You were a templar! What if the don’t want a mage?” I started to cry as Cullen pulls me into his arms this time and rocks me back and forth. 

“They’re going to love you. You helped me write back to them, helped me learn to live, even love again. There’s no way that they’re going to send you away.” I looked up at him and saw only love and affection in his eyes as he smiled at me. 

“You’re sure?” I asked him, not meaning to do it in a small voice.

“Yes, I’m sure. If you’re this moody now, I think I’ll need advice from my mother on how to keep you happy,” he joked, making me giggle a little bit. “That’s better.”

“You promise they’ll like me?”

“I promise. Now, will you listen to me rant about how this is going to be awkward and how my family might react while we pack for this unexpected trip?” he asked as he pulled away and pulled the suitcase from the storage closet and started to pack.


	14. Leaving Home

We awoke to the sun shining in through the windows and someone knocking at the door. I groaned and looked over at Cullen, who was still sleeping. He’s been sleeping better lately, even though he is still having withdrawals. I got up and put on a robe as I went down the stairs to the door. Josephine was there waiting patiently. 

“You need to be on the horses in an hour, Allisa. Why are you still not dressed?” she asked after she looked me up and down. 

“You know I’m not a morning person, Josephine,” I groaned as I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. She smiled and motioned for me to get dressed anyway. I pouted and closed the door. As I headed upstairs I heard Cullen stir and saw him raised on his elbows looking over at me sleepily.

“Who was at the door?” he yawned.

“Josephine says we have to be riding out of here in an hour,” I grumble as I reached my dressers and undo my robe. I hear Cullen get up and then feel his arms wrapped around me. 

“We could stall,” he suggested as he began kissing down my neck. I sighed and leaned into him.

“You know I want to to, but I seriously doubt you want Josie to see us. You know she’ll walk in, right?” I joked and gasp when I feel him bite my ear. Then he pulls away and spins me around.

“That would be horrifying for me. I just hope this trip isn’t longer than it has to be.”

“We have to be gone for a few months at least. So they can work on the rooms,” I mention and Cullen groans. “Do you want our children to share a room with us forever?” I asked, smirking. He glares down at me and let's go.

“No. But I just wish that they had rooms that were already built so we didn’t have to make this trip,” he spoke as he started to get dressed.

“What’s wrong? You’ve started writing to them more,” I reply as I finish with my bra. 

“That’s different with seeing them face to face,” he says as he is finishing putting on his boots. “I’ll go get our rides ready and stall Josephine while you do your hair,” he jokes and starts to leave the room.

“There was nothing else to do except study at the time!” I call out to him. When I’m finished getting dressed to sit in front of the vanity table and brush my hair. I wish you were here, mama. I grabbed the hair band she gave me for my sixth nameday and put my hair up into a ponytail. Then I put on my boots and went outside. I made it to the front gate just as Cullen was bringing my hart to me.

“Here you are, dear,” He spoke as he helped me up onto her and then jumped up on his. There were guards in front and behind us as Josephine walked up to me. 

“All will be fine here, Allisa. Do enjoy meeting Cullen’s family,” he spoke just loud enough for me to hear and I smiled as I nodded.She went over to Cullen and spoke to him, although I couldn’t hear. Then the horn sounded and the guards in front of us starting moving forward so I lightly kicked my hart to move forward and Cullen did the same to his horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted 2 chapters cause this 13 was short. I'm also going to have to take a month off of writing. I'll keep updating until I run out of prewritten chapters. I have to study and my depression is getting worse. I'm sorry guys, but i think I just need a break. I won't update in the month of March.


	15. Nervous Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alissa asks a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prewritten chapter. I had to reread this to know what it was about.....I can't believe that I've written this about three weeks ago....

The journey south was a long one. Normally it took about three weeks to reach Redcliff since it was just me and three other people. Only this time it was me, Cullen, and about ten guards. 

“This is taking a long time,” Cullen muttered to me when we were halfway down the mountain.

“You’re the one that wanted to take the guards,” I sigh and he scowls at me so I smirk at him. We rode in silence for a while longer and by the time we reached the bottom of the mountain the sun was going down. 

“We should stop to make camp,” Cullen called out to the guards in the front and I had to stop when they stopped.

“Are you serious?” I whispered to Cullen as he practically dragged me off of my Hart. “We only just made it down the mountain. We should at least go a few miles more,” I argued as he glared at me.

“We don’t know the terrain as well as you do and there more of us. We’ll camp here and make it to the cross roads tomorrow.”

“You promise?” I pouted and he smiled as he kissed my forehead.

“I promise,” he confirmed. I sighed and nodded. “You can take care of our horses while the guards and I set up camp, alright?” he asked and I nodded as I took his horse’s reins. I grabbed my Hart’s as well before setting off to a tree with a long branch low enough to tie them to. Then I went off to grab another horse to do the same. When I was done, camp was mostly made, give or take a few tents. I went in looking for Cullen and found him helping with one of the last tents. 

“Commander, one of the stakes for this tent broke. It’s not going to go up.” 

“Well, find a way then. We can’t hold this up forever,” he growled back and the soldier went to find something else. I giggled as I walked forward.

“Do you all need help?” I asked the men and some of them blushed and stuttered as they tried to say no. 

“Allisa unless you find a stake, it won’t work,” Cullen called out.

“Does the stake have to be made of wood?” I asked innocently. 

“What else to you suggest if not wood or metal?” he called back and repositioned his grip on the rope. 

“What about ice?” he call back and he scoffs.

“So we’re going to just find an icicle strong enough to stab into the ground and not shatter?” he asked and the guards snickered. I smiled and came over to the spot where the stake was needed and bent over it. Then I called on my magic and made the ice form out of the snow and trap the end of the rope to the ground. 

“Let go, Cullen,” I call out to him and he sighs and does as he is told. When he does the tent stays up and he looks down at me. Then at the ice surrounding the rope.

“Magic ice stake?” he asked, suspiciously and I smile and nod at him. The guards holding the tent let go one by one and the tent stays up. 

“See? I can help,” I say proudly and he blushes.

“I-it’s late. L-let’s go to our tent,” is all he responds and leads me to a tent on the other side of camp. When we go in, I’m greeted by warm air. 

“How is the air so warm?” I asked as I started to remove my robes.

“A gift from Dorian. He said and I quote, ‘You are not allowed to let my best friend get to cold or to hot on this trip or you will wake up in the fountain.’” I laugh and feel Cullen’s arms wrap around my middle. “That’s funny?” he whispered in my ear.

“Very funny. Although, I don’t want you to get sick so maybe you wake up in Josie’s office?” I offered and he chuckles as he starts to lead me to cot. 

“I know where I want to wake up every morning,” he flirted as he sat on the cot and was about to pull me down.

“Wait.” He pauses and looks worried. “I want to be in charge this time,” I whisper and he looks amused. 

“What do you mean ‘In charge’?” he asked as he cocked his head to the side. I sighed.

“Well, you know how you’re always on top and deciding what we do and when we do it?” I ask and can feel my blush start to grow deep red. 

“I suppose so,” he nodded slowly and motioned for me to continue.

“I want to do that tonight,” I whispered and he laughs.

“I don’t have a problem with that,” he chuckles when he calms down. “Is there anything specific you want to do?”

“I want to play a different game than we normally do.”

“What game?” he asked, smirking.


	16. New Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

“You might not like this game,” I say softly as I straddle him.

“Well, I won’t know unless you tell me what it his,” he smirks as he wraps his arms around my waist.

“I want you to play a knight,” I began and he chuckled.

“I do know how to play that role,” he said sarcastically.

“And I’ll play a desire demon and you make a deal with me,” I whisper and he freezes up a bit. “If you don’t want to, I get it and -”

“I’ll give it my best shot,” Cullen interrupted me. I looked at him in shock and he blushed.

“Are you sure?” I asked. “I know about the circle and….”

“You’ve helped me get through that. I would be happy to indulge in your fantasies,” he intervened and smiled as my happy expression.

“I’ve never done this before so, give me a break,” I tell him as I get up off of his lap.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he watched me take off of shirt.

“I figured I might want to look the part,” I explain quietly. He chuckles and leans back to let me continue. I blush as I remove my shirt and pants, leaving me in my under garments and black boots. I heard Cullen inhale sharply and looked up to see the lust in his eyes. He stood and stalked towards me until I was backed up against the back of the tent. Is face had changed to the same one that he used during our templar mage games.

“You have no hope, demon,” he growled out as he wrapped his hand around my throat and started to lightly squeeze.

“I have more to offer than you think,” I grounded out and he scowled.

“What could something like you have to offer me?”

“The best time of your life,” I say as I start to palm his growing erection. He gasps and squeezes a little harder.

“You think I can be so easily manipulated?” he grounded out through his teeth.

“A bargain stuck is a bargain kept,” I replied as calm as I could. He looked me up and down and gasped as I wrapped my hand around this clothed pants. He threw me over onto the cot. Then he climbed over me, but I flipped him onto his back.

“Wha-” he asked confused.

“I am in charged tonight,” I told him and tied his hands to the ends of the cot. He huffed and pulled on the restraints but I knew how to tie knots and he wasn’t able to get out. I slowly started to unbutton his shirt one by one. Then I spread is shirt out so I could fully see his chest. He gasped as I ran my nails down his chest. When I reached his pants, I started to undo the belt and the buckle. He tried to throw me off and I shoved him deeper into the cot.

“You can’t have me, demon!” he yelled as loud as he could without alerting the rest of the camp.

“You already made the deal with me when you threw me on the cot. Now just sit back and enjoy,” I tell him and pull down his pants so his erection sprung out. I smiled as I heard him hiss when I rubbed my hand against it. I pulled his pants down to is knees and back up a bit. Then I bent down and took his whole cock into my mouth. He grunted and started to thrust in and out of my mouth as I swirled him with my tongue. After a few minutes of sucking on him, I let go and he tried to thrust back into my mouth.

“N-no. I’m so close!” he cried out as he looked up at me. I smiled at is desperate face and climbed off completely. “Wha-” he started to ask, but stopped when he saw me removing the rest of my clothing. I slowly removed my bra and had it drop to the ground in front of me. Then I moved to take off my panties and saw how his gaze was fixated on how my breasts hung down when I leaned forward. When I finished removing my clothes, I climbed back on top of him and he groaned as I rubbed my cunt against his cock. “P-please,” he grounded out as he thrusted up. I raised myself up and moaned as I slide down on his cock. He thrusted up as fast as he could and I started to moan louder. It didn’t take long for both of us to cum together. I climbed off of him and cuddled next to him as we both were panting.

“How was it?” I asked him once I got my breath back.

“It….it was better than I couldn’t hoped for,” he answered. “Are you going to untie me anytime soon?”

“Oh!” I exclaim and sit up to undo the ties. He chuckles and rubs his wrists to get circulation back in his hands. “I’m sorry,” I whisper as I kiss each of his wrists. He chuckles and kisses my lips.

“Don’t worry. It seems you have found a game that I will enjoy playing in the future,” he said as he wrapped his arms around me and snuggles with me until we both fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyo38 didn't help write this and it's not his gift this time. I just don't know how to make the Co-authors thing go away.

I awoke alone but I could hear Cullen giving orders outside. I got up and started to get dressed when Cullen walked back in. He quickly closed the tent flap and tied them shut. 

“Look who’s awake,” he said as I groaned and he chuckled. 

“How are you a morning person?” I asked him as I started to get dressed. 

“I’ve lived on a farm before, you know?” he asked as he came forward. 

“I won’t have to get up early, will I?” I whine as I pull up my pants. He encircles me in his arms and kisses me.

“I think you will but I’ll see if my mother can be reasoned with,” he jokes and I shoved him away laughing. 

“Let me get dressed so we can leave,” I say, still laughing and start to pull on my shirt. He shook is head and started to pack up the cot. I finished getting dressed and packed up our clothes. When we were done, we walked out and I put our stuff on the horses as Cullen pulled down the tent. When he was done he gave it to a guard and then came over and helped me on my hart. 

“I love how you wait for me to help you,” he teases and I reach down and try to smack him but miss. 

“It’s cause I’m to short to do it on my own. Perhaps I should let someone else help me next time,” I suggest and try to hold in form giggling at is expression. 

“No. Not likely,” he said gruffly and I had to giggle at is jealousness. The ride to the South Reach from there was pretty reasonable. There were no rifts or bandits to attack, although there was the occasional person asking for help, in which I had to put my foot down and say that we will help everyone that asks for it. The guards with us agreed and Cullen argued for a while about my safety but backed down when I brought up how I saved him and not everything his dangerous. That extended our trip by about a day and a half but we eventually reached his parents personal farm. We dismounted and I looked to Cullen, my face showed how nervous I was. He took the reins to my hart and put them in one hand as he wrapped his other arm around me. 

“They’re going to love you, Allisa,” he says as we walk towards a woman on the porch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Cullen's Family

We walked all the way up to the woman sweeping and Cullen coughed lightly. The woman turned around and practically screamed when she saw Cullen. He had to let go of me to catch the woman who wrapped her arms around him. 

“Hello, mama. I’m sorry I didn’t send a letter to say we were coming,” Cullen said as he pulled away. 

“This is so much better than a letter, Cully!” she cried out and checked him over. 

“What’s all this noise?” someone from inside the house called. 

“Branson! Your brother is home!” Cullen’s mother called out and tried to drag him inside. 

“Mama, this is Allisa,” he interrupted her and she finally noticed me. 

“Hello, Allisa. I’m so sorry for not noticing you!” she cried out and pulled me into a hug. When she let me go a younger man than Cullen ran out of the house and practically tackled Cullen. I jumped back into someone’s front. I turned around and saw an older man, but looked a lot like Cullen. He took the reins from me and kissed my hand.

“I’m Cullen’s father, Stanton. You must be Allisa,” he introduced himself and I nodded. He smiled and lead the stable a bit to the side of the house. Cullen’s mother grabbed my hands and I turned to look at her.

“My name is Martha. It is a pleasure to finally meet you,” she said as the boys got up. 

“Introduce me Cullen,” he brother pushed and Cullen sighed as he wrapped is arms around me. 

“Allisa, meet my annoying, roughhousing, younger brother, Branson,” Cullen said as he smirked at Branson. Branson just chuckled and bowed to me.

“It’s lovely to meet you, my lady,” he said. 

“Please don’t call me that. I prefer Allisa, thank you,” I said as I shuffled from foot to foot. He looked surprised to hear that from me.

“Why not? You are the Herald of Andraste,” he replied and Cullen glared at him.

“I don’t like that title either. I’m just a woman who tried to do the right thing,” I answered back and Branson looked pleased.

“I love her already, Cullen. Why did you wait so long to bring her around?”

“Maybe because the world was in danger,” Cullen put is brother into an arm lock around is neck and drove is brother in circles.

“Let’s let the boys catch up while we make dinner, then?” Cullen’s mother asked me.

“Y-Yes, Ma’am,” I replied and she shook her head at me.

“You can call me Martha, or mother at this point. Now come. I’ll show you how to make some of Cullen’s favorite dinners,” she said and I nodded. I followed her into the house to see another woman in the living room area, playing with a child.

“Who is this mother?” she asked as she picked up the child.

“This is Alissa. Cullen brought her to visit for a while,” Martha explained.

“I’m Mia. I’m Cullen’s oldest sister. This,” she said holding up the little boy higher. “is Adam. He’s four years old and his father is away on a trip,” she explained and I nodded and smiled to the child, who blushed and curled into his mother. 

“The kitchen is this way,” Martha lead me through a hallway to the actual kitchen. 

“What does Cullen normally eat?” I asked to fill the silence of her preparing to cook. 

“You probably know better than I at this point. I haven’t seen him in practically a decade. He only recently started to write again,” she explained.

“I told him to,” I say softly and she looks over at me with a small smile. 

“You don’t need to be afraid of me, dear girl,” she said kindly and took my hands in her. “I’m so happy that Cullen has brought you home. Especially now…” she trails off and glanced at my womb.

“You know?” I asked, astounded and a little embarrassed if the redness of my face his of any indication. 

“I’ve given birth to two rowdy boys and two very sweet girls. You can’t hide something like this from someone with my experience. I saw that you felt sick outside and there almost no other reason that Cullen would come by,” he said with a smirk on her face. I looked at her for a moment before I realized what she said.

“Our spymaster sent a raven ahead of us didn’t he?” I asked as I turned my head to look at her from the side. She burst out laughing and I had to hold her up so she wouldn’t fall over.

“You are a very clever girl,” she said after she was able to catch her breath. “Now let's make someone light that so that you can eat at the table with us.”


	19. Chapter 19

I helped Martha by stirring the light soup over the fire and putting in new ingredients when she told me to while she cut up the vegetables and fruit for a salad. She told me stories about when Cullen was a child and messing around with his siblings. 

“He did what to his brother?” I asked.

“He convinced his brother to drink mud! I thought it was strange when Cullen brought a cup outside and a few minutes later, Branson came running in crying about how chocolate and milk don’t mix like it should! I took the cup and saw that it was mud and not chocolate milk!” she cried out as she tried to hold in laughing at the memory.

“What did you do?” I asked as I added a few slices of carrots.

“I handed Branson to Mia and went outside with the cup of mud. Cullen was on the ground laughing at his clever prank but stopped when he saw me glaring at him. When I went up to him, I made him finish his cup of ‘chocolate milk,’” she finished as she started to cut up more the slices of a chicken to put in. 

“How did he react?” I asked when I was able to breathe again. 

“His face turned green and he spit it all back up. I made him go wash out is mouth and then handed him over to his father for the day,” she finished and I was chuckling when I heard her hiss in pain. I looked over and saw her holding her finger in her hand. I went over and saw that she accidentally cut her finger, but luckily it wasn’t all the way through.

“What happened?” I asked as I looked the cut over.

“I was laughing to hard and wasn’t looking where I was cutting. I’ll go get the bandages,” she said as she turned to leave.

“There’s no need,” I say as I grab her hand and wave my other over her cut and watched as her skin stitched back together. I didn’t think about my reaction until after she was healed. I froze and slowing looked up at her to see her examining her hand.

“That’s a neat trick. I don’t understand why people would be so afraid of mages if they can do that,” she wondered and I swallowed hard.

“That’s why I freed the mages. The circles no longer exist so no child will be torn from their parents,” I explained.

“That doesn’t explain why the circles existed though,” she shook her head as she looked back up at me.

“I lived in the forest all my life until a few years ago but I think it has something to do will Tevinter and how mages may repeat a mistake. But in my experience, mages are only a danger if they feel threatened,” I tried to explain and she nodded with understanding and smiled, much to my relief.

“I think having a mage in the family is going to be wonderful,” she said as she put the chicken into the bowl of lettuce, tomatoes, crispy bread, and cucumbers. “I think the soup is done so if you could please get the pot off of the fire?” she asked me while she shuffled up the salad. 

“You’re not upset that I’m a mage? Or an elf for that matter?” I asked her when I put the hot pot on a stool and she looked over at me sharply. 

“Never, dear girl! Why would you think that?” she asked as she started to move the soup into a small bowl to take out. 

“I just know what it’s like to be treated back because of my ears, much less my magic. I just wanted to make sure that it didn’t bother you,” I clarify and Martha put down the soup and pulled me into a hug.

“Listen very closely now. I am delighted that you are who you are,” she said as she pulled back and looked into my eyes very closely. “Do you understand?” she asked and I nodded meekly. “There is no one else I would want for my Cullen while you’re in the picture,” she said and she kissed my cheek when she was done. “Now, let’s get this food out. I’m sure the boys are starving.”


	20. Chapter 20

Dinner was an interesting affair. Mia and Cullen teased each other about childhood memories and I got to imagine Cullen playing in the mud when he was five.

“It was the first thing he did when he could walk. He went outside with me to watch me do chores, but when he saw the mud patch, he went straight for it. Mother spent hours getting him clean again, only to have it do it again the next day!” she laughed and Cullen turned red. The stories went on and soon dinner ended.

“Stanton, can you and Mia help with the dishes while these two get settled into their room?” she asked as she left the room. Mia and her father begrudgingly did as bid and when they left, Cullen took my hand and lead me through the house until we reach a room with a large bed, a vanity, two dressers, and a door leading to a bathroom.

“Wow. Your mother gave us a nice room,” I said as I walked in and Cullen laughed. 

“You know she knew?” Cullen asked as he started to unpack our bags and put stuff away while I looked around. 

“She told me in the kitchen. When did you know she knew?” I asked as I walked into the bathroom.

“She winked at me and the way she subtly motioned to your womb,” Cullen said as I saw the large bathtub, huge mirror on the wall and a sink near the toilet. 

“She did?” I asked as I came back out.

“You’re just as blind as everyone else at dinner,” he said while smirking at me when I pouted.

“When do you want to tell them?” I asked as I helped him finish putting stuff away.

“When my younger sister comes over. She’ll be here tomorrow afternoon and staying with us for a while. We could tell them at dinner,” he said and I nodded. 

“What else tipped you off that your mother knew?” I asked as I looked up at him.

“She gave us the room she and my father used when she was pregnant,” he explained after sighing.

“So your kids will be cared for in your womb room, too?” I said while smiling. 

“Womb room?” he asked while laughing lightly. “I love your way with words,” he said as he wrapped me in his arm's. 

“How are we going to tell them though?” I asked as I snuggled into him.

“What do you mean?” He asked as he looked down at me.

“I mean are we gonna just come right out and say or lead up to it?” I asked and he shook his head. “I mean am I just gonna say: Hey, you son got me pregnant so your family is going to grow a bit more?” I asked and he broke out into a laughing fit. I pouted again and he kissed me when he eventually calmed down.

“I don’t think we should put it exactly like that,” he chuckled and lead me into the bathroom.

“Then how?” I asked.

“Why don’t we just worry about getting sleep and talking about it in the morning?” He suggested as he filled the tub with water and I sighed.

“I suppose,” I said and heated the water with my hand. 

“There we go,” Cullen said and I smack him on his arm.


	21. Chapter 21

I awoke to the sun shining on my face and Cullen’s arms around me. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was on top of Cullen’s chest and looked up at his face. He looked so relaxed and smiled a little in his sleep. I traced patterns on his chest right above his heart as he slept until there was a knock at the door.

“Cullen! Allisa! It’s time to wake up!” I heard Mia call through the door and slowly got out of Cullen’s arms and put on my light pink robes. I slowly opened the door to see Mia there. She was already fully dressed and ready for the day.

“Please be a little quieter?” I whisper to her as I close the door behind me. 

“Mama says that it’s time for the chores and Cullen has to help father with the stables,” Mia explained and I fidgeted.

“Can’t he sleep a little longer this morning though? We did have a long trip to try and get here as soon as we could and he hasn’t been sleeping well,” I asked while I look at the ground and when I look back up I see that Mia has a worried look on her face.

 

“What do you mean he hasn’t been sleeping well?” she asked.

“He occasionally has nightmares and they’ve been getting better, but I still want him to rest some more,” I murmur and Mia looks at me and smiles. 

“I’ll tell father that Cullen will be about ten minutes late. There’s a lot of work to do on a farm,” she said as she turned and walked down the hall. I reopened the door to the room to find Cullen starting to sit up in it and he smirked when he saw me.

“I thought you left?” He said as he got out of bed.

“I told Mia that you needed more sleep,” I explained and he chuckles as he makes his way to me.

“I’ve lived on a farm my whole life until I left to become a templar. I’m used to being up early. You though, I’m surprised you’re awake. You tend to sleep ‘til noon,” he finished saying as he wrapped me in his arms and pulled me into this chest. 

“I was always a heavy sleeper but I guess when I got pregnant the baby didn’t want me to be anymore,” I said and he chuckled.

“How are you feeling this morning? Does your stomach hurt?” he asked as he pulled away and I shrugged. 

“Not very much but I do feel unsettled. Do you think your mom could help?” I ask and Cullen nodded. He stepped away and put on a fresh shirt as he opened the door. He helped me find my way to the kitchen and left to go do chores. I walked through the open archway to find Martha working on making breakfast. 

“Oh, my dear. There you are,” she said as he took my hand and lead me into the kitchen. The strong smells of cooking ham and eggs filled my senses as I walked into the room and I ran to the window on the other side of the kitchen. I practically hung off the window as I vomited unceremoniously all over the grass below. When I came down from the window Mia was next to me and dragged me out of the kitchen and through the back door.

“Where are we going?” I managed to get out as I was pulled forward. We soon reached a tree and she sat me down against it and put a cup of water to my lips. I slowly drank the cup until it was gone and saw that Mia was kneeling across from me. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked as she took the empty cup from me and set it on the ground.

“I just haven’t felt the greatest since a few months ago,” I lamely and shrugged.

“Allisa,” he said sternly, like she was scolding a child. That got me angry.

“I am not a child and I resent being treated like one!” I shouted at her and she backed up from me, shocked. 

“I never called you a child and I didn’t think I was treating you like one,” she said calmly. 

“Well you were and I don’t want you to and I don’t want to be away from Cullen for long periods of time and I don’t want you all to hate me because I-”

“Allisa!” my crying was interrupted when Cullen called out my name and I looked up to see him running towards me and dropping to the ground by me to pull me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his neck as he rocked me back and forth. Neither of us noticed Mia leave.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is late! I had the band trip for 4 days and then had to bake all day and just had no time to write. But I hope you like it!

He rocked me back and forth until I was able to stop crying and looked down at me.

“What happened?” he asked me and I sniffed and chuckled a little.

“Hormones, I suppose. I started to panic and Mia was treating me like a child….” I rambled and he chuckled before he kissed me. 

“Do I have to watch what I say around you know?” he joked and I laughed as I lightly hit his arm.

“I don’t know. Josephine probably does. All I know is that I will have my emotions going off at the slightest thing,” I told him and he nodded.

“I don’t doubt that,” he said as he stood with me in his arm's. “Do you want to tell my family at dinner tonight?” he asked me as he carried me back to the house.

“I think it would be wise. Mia is probably grilling my mother for why you’re being hormonal,” he said as he shook his head. 

“At least you know what you’re in for,” I offer and he chuckles.

“Yes. A wife whose going to be sick, hormonal, not comfortable, and never wanting me to leave her alone. Somehow, I think I’ll live,” he joked and I laughed. When we reached the back porch, Cullen set me down on my feet and his mother came out.

“Are you feeling alright?” she asked as he checked me over.

“I-I’m fine, Martha. Just feeling a bit sick,” I told her and she looked at me softly.

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve known that cooking wouldn’t help matters. It’s been awhile since I’ve had children,” she explained and I hugged her.

“Perhaps it’s best if she rests for a while?” Cullen suggested and Martha nodded.

“You should rest until dinner, Allisa. Cullen can stay with you too,” she offered and I nodded. Cullen escorted me to our room and helped me into bed.

“I’m not a child. I don’t need to be tucked in,” I muttered, but he still heard me.

“I’m just practicing. Who better to practice on than the mother of the child I’m practicing for?” he asked and I just pouted. “It’s not so bad,” he offered and I couldn’t keep a straight face at that. “See?”

“Shut up,” I almost yell at him while swinging a pillow at his head. I actually made contact because he wasn’t looking. He looked up at me surprised and grinned.

“I promise you, you are no match for me,” he warned as he grabbed the pillow.

“That’s what you think,” I countered as I grabbed the other one. I swung at him but he dogged. When he swung, he hit my arm and I ended up hitting him the the chest. We fought for what felt like a while, but in the end he eventually won. I was pinned beneath him with my wrists trapped in his hands.

“I told you that you wouldn’t win,” he said with a smug smirk on his face.

“I have magic. Swinging stuff is not what I’m good at,” I huffed and he laughed.

“Okay. Okay. We’ll call it a draw. Anyway, it’s time for you to rest for a few hours,” he told me and I nodded as I yawned. He got up from me and put the pillows back in place for me. Then he crawled in on the other side of the bed and I moved myself over so that my head was on his chest.

“I’m nervous about tonight,” I told him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

“I am too. But it’ll be alright. At most, they won’t want you to do much and shower you in affection,” he says and I nodded, closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!!!

I awake alone in our room with the sun going down outside of the window. I slowly get up and swing my legs off the bed. As soon as I stand I start to feel nauseous. I run into the bathroom and start to vomit into the lavatory. Suddenly I felt a hand rubbing my back and glanced up to see Mia there. 

“You’re really sick aren’t you?” she asked as I went back to vomiting.

“I-I’m fine,” I gasp put once I’m done. She continues to rub my back as I wipe my mouth on my sleeve.

“Why don’t we get you changed and back into bed?” she offered and I shook my head.

“I’m not sick,” I try to explain.

“Really? Because you look sick,” she countered. The door opened and Cullen came inside.

“I can handle it from here, Mia,” he said and she nodded. He crouched next to me as she closed the door behind her.

“Thank you,” I spoke quietly as he handed me a cloth. I wiped my mouth and he helped me back up.

“Do you think you can handle dinner?” he asked me as he walked with me back into the bedroom. 

“I want to tell them,” I look up at him and he sighs. 

“I’m just worried. It’s been getting worse and from what Josephine made it sound, it’ll be even worse before it gets better,” he explains and kneels in front of me.

“I’m worried too. I don’t like vomiting at everything, but I want to tell them. It’s the whole reason we came,” I reason and he nods.

“It is why we came and tonight will be the perfect night. Rosaline is coming with her husband and Mia’s is arriving in a few minutes with her daughter,” he rambles and I giggle. “What?”

“You have a big family. If you lived in the woods I would be concerned with you thinking you had a human upbringing,” I explain as I smile. He chuckles as well and agrees with me.

“Come on. We should get ready,” he says as he helps me dress.

 

Mia’s husband, Michael, arrived seconds after we left the room. Being a soldier for a town over seemed difficult since it took several hours to go and return. Cullen greeted him and from how they talked, they knew each other before Mia married him. Michael was a little distant to me, knowing me only as Inquisitor. I urged him to address me otherwise but he refused. I went to go into the kitchen but Mia stopped me. 

“I doubt you want a repeat of what happened this morning,” he commented with a smile and I sighed a laugh and nodded. “Help me set the table then,” she said passing me some plates. I went to the table with her while Cullen talked with Michael and Branson. When we were done with setting the table the door burst open.

“Cullen!!” a woman screamed as she came running in through the door. She had light red, curly hair and the same golden eyes. 

“Rosaline!” he shouts back and wraps his arms around her. She squeals as he swings her around in a circle. Another man comes into the house with a young girl in his arms and comes to stand by me.

“You’re Cullen’s girl, right?” he asked with a heavy Ferelden accent. 

“I-I am. I take it you’re Rosaline’s husband?” I asked him and he nods.

“This is our daughter, Emily,” he said and the little girl with bright blue eyes that match her father’s but the same hair as her mother practically fell out of her father’s arms trying to get into mine. I reached out and held her, trying to mimic how she was being held before. “Here,” he said helping me position her on my hip and showed me where to hold her.

“I’m not used to children,” I try to explain and he laughs.

“I wasn’t either until she came along. I don’t think I got your name though,” he said as Emily started to wrap my hair around her hands.

“Allisa. Allisa Lavellan,” I clarify and his mouths drops open in shock.

“The inquisitor? I am so sorry, my lady,” he says as he tries to take Emily back. 

“It’s alright. No harm done,” I said as I bounce Emily on my hips and she giggles. “I would much rather prefer people not recognizing me,” I explain and he nods.

“My name is Brian. I’m a blacksmith for the town a little ways over,” he says as he waves over at Mia. “Will you excuse me?” he asked and I nodded. When he left, Emily didn’t seem to notice and I rocked her back and forth. She was fine for a while until she gripped my hair harder and pulled. I accidentally cried out and Rosaline rushed over and took Emily from me. 

“I’m so sorry! She has a habit of grabbing and pulling anything she can get her hands on,” she explained as he tried to keep Emily from crying. 

“She’s only a year old. She’s learning, Rose,” Martha told her as she came out of the kitchen with steaming meat on a platter and set it on the table. 

“Well, since we’re all here, I think it’s time to tell you why Allisa and I came down for a few months,” Cullen started and I nodded and walked over to him. He put his arm around me before continuing. “Josephine, our ambassador Lady Montilyet, practically ordered us here after we found out some redecorating had to be done to our room.”

“Why would you have to come all the way down there though? I thought you lived in a castle,” MIa spoke up from talking to Brian.

“Well, Mia, I’m only sick because I’m a month or two into my pregnancy and-”

“You’re having a child!” Rosealin practically yelled as he ran towards Cullen and I, wrapping us in a hug with Emily still in her arms. 

“That explains a lot,” was the only thing Mia could apparently think to say and Cullen’s father shook his hand once we freed ourselves from Rose’s grip. Then he kissed my hand as Martha started to come over. 

“I’m glad you told your news while everyone was here,” she said as she hugged me lightly. 

“I didn’t want to procrastinate, but I didn’t want to tell it a bunch of different times,” I explain and she nods in understanding. 

“Well, dinner is on the table. Best not to let it get cold. Cullen, Allisa, I believe Martha left your dinner out on the deck by the lake,” he said and I looked up at Cullen. He smiled and escorted me out the back door. We walked for a few minutes until we reached the lake. With the moonlight shining on it, the water shimmered and and small table next to it glowed in it. The candles showed a light dinner with small cakes to the side for dessert. 

“Oh, Cullen this is amazing!” I exclaim as I walk over and look at the table closer.

“I used to come here as a child to get away from my siblings. It was always a peaceful place. A good place to think,” he explained as he stood on the small pier. 

“It is very beautiful here,” I agreed as I walked over and stood next to him.

“This very difficult thing for me to say,” he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck like he did all those years ago when when I first asked how he felt. 

“You can just say what’s on your mind,” I softy tell him as I give him a small smile.

“You have been everything I could have hoped for and now you’re giving me a family. You helped me find myself after when happened in Kinloch Hold and in Kirkwall. The maker couldn’t have sent me anything better and you. Since my last purposable wasn't how I wanted it. My mother helped me plan my redo,” he said before dropping down to one knee and and taking my hand. “I love you, Allisa Lavellan. You are the air I breathe and are shining everytime I’m looking at you. You’re more beautiful than any work of art that Josephine could buy and more clever than Leliana sometimes. My life would not be worth living without you. I know that the Dalish do things differently and I would be honored to do it with your traditions. What I’m trying to ask is, Will you marry me?” he asked as he pulled out a ring with a blue diamond in the shape of a heart. 

“Cullen…..Of course I’ll marry you!” I barely make out while tears stream down my face. His face lights up and he puts the ring on before he stands and wraps me in his arms. He spins me around in his arms and pulls me in for a kiss. I send a prayer up to whoever could be listening, thanking them for this beautiful man before me.


	24. Chapter 24

He helped me sit down at the table and poured me my drink before sitting himself down. He smiled shyly at me before starting to eat and I joined him.

“How long were you planning on proposing?” I asked and he blushed.

“Actually, since Josephine told us we had to leave,” he answered and I chuckled.

“So do you think we should tell her now or when we get back? You know she’ll want to throw a party,” I tell him and he sighs in defeat. 

“I hope it’ll just be us and our friends. I know Dorian will be very upset if you don’t tell him soon,” he mentions and I giggle.

“I already told him,” I think out loud and Cullen looks at me in surprise and laughs. I throw a piece of bread at him.

“Don’t laugh at me. He's my best friend! Of course I told him,” I tell him and he chuckles. 

“What did you tell him?” he asks and I pout at him.

“I told him that it was twins,” I defend myself and he shakes his head.

“Am I going to be discussing names with him when we get back?” he refuted, jokingly and we argued playfully for the next hour or so while we ate dinner. Then, when we finished dinner and dessert, he helped me up and walked me back to the house.

“What about names?” he asked and I look up at him since he sounded nervous.

“What about them? We have at least seven months to plan,” he tell him.

“But, I do want to start talking about them. Do you want them to have elvish names or the ones from my people?” he asked. I stopped walking and looked up at him. 

“What is this really about Cullen? Don’t hide from me,” I implore and he sighs.

“I know you. You love the dalish and don’t like being away from your ways for long periods of time,” he started and sighed again.

“Go on,” I tell him and he takes a deep breath.

“I just want to know that you won’t leave me for them if they call you back,” he says quietly. “I know a human ceremony won't mean as much to you as it will to me.” 

“I will always be here for you,” I tell him as I take his hand. “Human ceremony or not, I will never leave you. If anything, I would ask you to come with me,” I explain and he pulls me into his arms. 

“I can’t live without you,” he breathes out as he tightens the embrace. 

“If you’re still scared, I can message my old clan and have them come visit. Deshanna can marry us in the ways I was raised in,” I offer and he chuckles.

“You’d have your mother figure travel all the way across Ferelden to come see you for me?”

“I’d do anything for you. And I don’t want to risk her wrath from not inviting the clan to the wedding. We can have your ways and then mine, alright? They can be close together so it’ll be one big party. I bet Bull will love it,” I say and he laughs as he let's go of me and we start back to the house. 

“If we can get in touch with him,” Cullen mutters and I smile.

“I do in fact happen to know where he visits every now and then,” I say with a sly smirk. 

“Where does that huge, horned man go?” he asks me while taking my hand.

“Let’s just say that he visits my favorite mage at least once a month,” I tell him and he laughs.

“Those two can not stay apart.”

“Remind you of anyone?” I ask and he looks down at me.

“If I recall correctly, it was you that had to make the first move,” he points out and I laugh.

“Only because you never picked up on my flirting. Bull suggested that I light myself on fire to get your attention,” I review the memory and Cullen looks down at me horrified.

“I’m most certainly glad you didn’t,” he tells me firmly and I shake my head.

“Well, you’re welcome,” I tell him with sarcasm loaded in my voice.

“When we reach the house the others seem to have vanished so we went to our room and Cullens started to get ready for bed.

"Are you nervous?" he suddenly asked. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I think anyone would be nervous. I've seen how others react to children in my clan. I was to busy studying," I answer and he nods.

"I practically helped raise my younger siblings until I left to become a templar. The children in the circle were terrified of me," he trails off and I approach him.

"Hey," I grab his attention by pulling his face to look at me. "You'll make a wonderful father. You're not that man anymore. You're caring, kind, sweet, and playful," I tell him and he smirks.

"I'm playful?" he asks while steering me towards the bed.

"Very playful," I tell him and giggle when we both fall onto the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late....

After I woke up I turned to face my new fiancee. I smiled at the memory of the night before and wanted to surprise him. I quietly got out of bed and and snuck into the kitchen where I found Martha already cooking breakfast.

“Allisa? I didn't expect to see you in here again,” she said startled. 

“I just wanted to bring Cullen breakfast in bed. I didn’t realize you were here this early,” I stammer and she smiles. 

“Shouldn't he be doing that for you? She joked and I smiled shyly. 

“He kinda surprised me last night and I thought this was how I could repay him,” I say shyly. Martha smiled slyly at me and I held up my hand with the ring on it. She squealed and grabbed my hand.

“It’s looks so perfect on you!”

“You’ve seen it?” I asked surprised.

“It’s my mother’s ring. I wanted you to have it. You seem like the only girl he’ll be with and I wanted you to have it,” she told me and I smiled shyly.

“I’m honored,” is all I could think to say. She smiled and handed me a plate with mostly protein on it. 

“This is for Cullen. Don’t tell the others he got his breakfast early,” she whispered to me and I smiled like I used to with Sera when we would pull pranks. I moved back through the house as quietly as possible as softly closed the door behind me and brought his plate to the bed. He slowly sat up and looked at me with sleep grazed eyes in confusion.

“When did you get up?” he asked and I smiled as I pushed the plate in his lap. He wiped his eyes and looked down at it.

“I wanted to give you breakfast in bed,” I explain sheepishly and he kisses my cheek.

“I thought this is what I was supposed to do for you,” he said as he started to eat.

“That’s what your mother said. But I’m not hungry right now,” I tell him. It’s clear that he doesn’t look happy but he doesn’t say anything.

“How long is your stomach supposed to keep being upset, again?” he asked and I shrugged. 

“At least four months,” I tell him and he groans. 

“I don’t want you to suffer that long,” he tells me and and wraps his hand around my newly ringed one. 

“Just think that in eight or so months, it’ll all be worth be worth,” I suggest and he sighs but he can’t fight the smile forming on his lips. 

“Two little ones,” he muses as he eats some more. 

“Do you have preferences?” I ask nervously.

“Preferences?” he asks confused.

“Boys, girls, one of each?” I ask.

“Healthy will be just fine,” he says while looking straight into my eyes. He goes back to eating when he finished talking and I smile as we sit in comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to move the every week thing to updating twice a month because of all the stories I'm working on. Hope you like this one!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a Beta reader!!!

Months went by with our stay at the Rutherford’s. Morning sickness got worse and then started to lighten up as my womb grew larger. 

“I got a raven from Josephine last night that said your rooms are ready. What does that mean?” Martha asked Cullen and I at the breakfast table. 

“I guess that means it’s time to go back,” I tell her and then turn to look at Cullen. He nods and Mia’s son come running up and climbs into my lap. 

“You’re leaving?” he asks with such a sad face that it makes me start to cry. 

“We still have duties back home,” Cullen explained as he stroked his hair.

“You all can come,” I offer and they look at each other.

“We would love to, perhaps when you’re in your eighth month instead of the fourth,” Martha offered and we nodded. Cullen helped me up and walked me back to our room. Martha came in shortly afterward and helped us pack up. 

“Will you be leaving today?” she asked as she put some of my shirts into the bag.

“We’ll at least have to leave by tomorrow. We still have responsibilities at Skyhold,” Cullen gently told her.

“And I don’t think it’ll be safe for me to travel soon so we do have to get moving,” I offer and Martha nods. When she’s done packing stuff for me she pulls me into a hug. 

“I’m going to miss you both so much,” she said as I hugged her back. 

“You’ll be coming to the wedding then?” Cullen asked as he moved towards us.

“The maker himself couldn’t keep me from you special day,” she says as she fixes him with glare.

“We’ll be happy to see you there,” I draw her attention back to me and away from Cullen. She look back over at me and smiled sweetly.

“I can’t wait to meet your family. I’m sure they are as lovely as you,” she said before she left. I stared at the door after and Cullen came up to me.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly and put his hand on my back.

“Some people in my clan don’t like humans at all. They hate you without knowing you,” I explain and he nods.

“Perhaps we should invite your clan to Skyhold. So they can get used to the idea,” he offers and I nod. We hear a knock at the front door and leave our room in time to see Mia open the door for a soldier.

“We received word from Lady Montilyet about us having to leave soon. I’m here to report that the guards are ready to leave when you are,” he reported and saluted when Cullen dismissed him. 

“I guess it’s about time to go,” I tell Cullen and he nods before going to hug his mother as I go back to our room to grab our stuff. I grabbed my bags and I reached for Cullen’s but Mia grabbed it first. 

“I guess you’re leaving,” she started awkwardly.

“Yeah,” I mutter lamely. 

“I’m actually going to miss you. It was nice to have someone help me with the kids while my husband is off at work,” she said as she smiled at me. 

“I’m going to miss you to Mia. You helped me get used to the idea of being a mother,” I tell her and we awkwardly hug before heading back into the main room. Mia hands Cullen’s bag to him and he takes it before grabbing mine from my hands. We say our last goodbyes and head out the door. Some soldiers take our bags from Cullen and he helps me onto my horse, which took longer than expected, and mounted his own horse. After our last wave to Cullen’s family, we headed out to the path that would take us back to the hinterlands.


	27. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me explaining myself

This is not an update! I'm so sorry I've been gone. I've been very busy, working my ass off, not sleeping becuase of it, worrying if I'll have enough money to go to college, ect. Also, I just got dumped. Yay me.... So fighting depression and stress isn't something I recommend. I also have a lot of family stuff going on. My dad is probably about to have a third surgery in as many weeks becuase he got is gal bladder taken out and then infected bacteria moved in and it turned out to be e coli. So he's had a drain in him for a while and today is the last doctor appointment before the doctor decides "Hey, we got to cut you open again." But the liquid hasn't cleaned up and It's not looking good. Needless to say, I've had a lot on my plate and there's not enough hours in the day and stress and just everything has made me so overwhelmed. I'm not useing this as an excuse for not updating, but just as an explanation on why I haven't been updating. I will be updating again soon. I'm not positive when but I am working on all my works paragraphs at a time becuase of everything going on. So you'll be getting an updating by the end of the month hopefully. Might not be long, but it's there. Thank you all for staying with me and if you pray, please pray for me dad. He's 55 years old and it's a lot for him to take on. Thanks so much,  
Seranna Harkon

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and comment on which characters or chapters you want drawings in and Ashley will get it done.


End file.
